Back to Me
by The-Chiss-Leader
Summary: Tahiri POV What would happen if Anakin came back from the dead?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Back to Me_**

**_A/N: Okay, about a week ago remembered I'd, written his awhile back when the seventh book of FotJ came out so it doesn't mach up. Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh also _****Lucas owns star wars not me.**

**__****A/N2: Idea for this first chapter came from Firecadet.**

_Chapter one _

My name is Tahiri Veila. Frist thing about me, I'm kinda strange. You may notice this if decide you want to read on. This story takes place about a year and a half after the war with Abeloth ended and I'm sorry if this is hard to follow I've been told that I think weird. Oh kriffing well, deal with it. Okay, now that we've got that over, okay here goes nothing.

I sat in a nice warm bath in my grass-floored apartment when he came back to me. With the war and my murder trial I'd had few chances to relax. I couldn't have been more than ten minutes into my bath when I heard the door chime. I growled some incredibly colorful curses in multiple languages. I pulled on a simple over-the-head dress and grabbed my lightsaber. At the door, I realized I probably should've put more on. I opened the door and found something more valuable than any gemstone.

I shook my head, I must've been dreaming.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, this was about when I stopped. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Anakin?!"

"Yes Tahiri, it's me." I stared at him in shock. He was a man now, not the teenager he'd been when he'd died. I reached out to him in the force. "H…how?! Never mind, I don't care, I'm just glade you're back!" I reached up and kissed him. I could feel Anakin's strong arms embrace me as we kissed. He touched my cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more." I buried my face in his chest. Tears of joy slipping down my cheeks. "Hey, it's okay." I felt my body being lifted from the floor. "How 'bout we go finish your bath?"

"How did you…?"

"Your hair's wet, and since you herd the door, I figured that's what you were doing."

"You guessed right."

"Lead the way."

My head was resting on Anakin's chest, wile his hand was on her hip. His steady breathing was soothing. He kissed my head. "I love you Tahiri."

"I love you too." I couldn't help wonder at that moment what would happen from here. Do I go back to the jedi? Will Anakin? Anakin stared at me thoughtfully. "Yes?" "Just thinking…what if we were raise family?" I stared into his eyes. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much." As I lie there in Anakin's arms I realize for the first time in a long time I feel absolutely safe.

As we got out of the bath I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting were they probably shouldn't have. Anakin gave me an indulgent smile and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Not yet Tahiri, give it time."

"I…I…"

"I want to too Tahiri, I just don't think we should yet." I nodded my agreement.

Anakin's body was curled protectively around mine as I drifted off. My eyelids felt heavy, and I could feel Anakin gently stroking my hair. It had the soothing affect he desired. "Good-night." I whispered through a yawn as I fell asleep. "Good-night Tahiri." He kissed my cheek as I drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

**_A/N: Thanks to JADEJEDI for the idea about Anakin. p.s. Gorge owns it all_**

When I wake, I'm surprised to be on a cold floor. Was I wrong? Was that Anakin? Surely it was! The force had told me so! Suddenly I herd a voice from behind me.

"Come."

It wasn't so much the lovely accent that caused me to turn, but the way it echoed in my mind. The owner of the voice was by far the oddest being she'd ever seen, at least the oddest _sentient_being one. It…she was feline, and small only about a half a meter tall. Another weird thing was she was almost completely blue, almost but for the stripe running down her back and the white dappled spots over her back and stripes down her tail. But thoughts eyes…they were a dark-almost navy-blue and like two very intense pools at night. She walked on four legs and looked like something wealthy people might carry in a purse. She flashed long white teeth. the worst part-even worst than the eyes-is the feeling I know her.

"Come!" she repeated. She turned and bounded away.

"Where are we?"

"The Arroyo of Redemption." She flashed her fangs in a smile. I looked around. The many different plants looked like the ones Master Skywalker described from Abeloth's Planet.

"Are we on Abeloth's Planet?"

"Mortis El Prima. Yes. I am here to warn you."

"About what?"

"The place we're in now. You must convince the other Jedi that this place is _very _dangerous. Abeloth is building up her power beyond shadows to take revenge."

"I'm not a jedi." The smaller being showed her fangs and snarled, "it matters not!"

"Okay, so what does the Arroyo of Redemption do?"

"Once a millennia the Pool of Knowledge floods as a cleansing cycle to purify the water-I do not know why-the water runs into the Arroyo of Redemption offering to give any being called to be pulled from the water and offered another chance."

"Anakin." I breathe. She dipped her head.

"With in one decade of th-" My eyes snap open as Anakin shakes me awake. The dream was gone, but I still couldn't get the feeling that I knew the blue being.

_**A/N: El is "the" in Spanish. Prima is "first" in Latin**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't think really anyone's reading this, but I would appreciate constructive criticism. Please R&R.**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Tahiri? What's wrong?"

"A-a dream." I stammer.

"About what?"

"Abeloth's Planet." Anakin wrinkled his nose, "helpful. What is 'Abeloth's Planet'? What is Abeloth?"

"It's… hard to explain. But I need to talk to your uncle." I say, trying to explain the unexplainable.

I leaned against Anakin as he hit the door chime on the Skywalker family apartments. "Coming!" Came a male voice from within. The door slid open to revel a shirtless, tousled-haired Ben Skywalker. Ben's tired expression melted into confusion when he saw me, and complete and utter bafflement when he saw Anakin. Wide-eyed he waved us in saying, "C-come in."

"Thanks Ben." Once they were all in seated in the lounge, Ben gently called, "it's okay, they're friends." A young girl poked her head out of the hallway. She was quite attractive, with her large brown eyes and hair the colour of chocolate. "You must be the Vestara Khai I hear about."

"Khai Skywalker, yes." My brow rose at that.

"Married?" I couldn't believe that the two teenagers before me were old enough to have a life together, but Anakin and I had been no older when our relationship was started, and I knew I loved him and wanted to merry him. Suddenly a redheaded, blue-eyed little boy, only a toddler ran over to Ben and tugged on his trouser leg until he picked him up and cuddled him. "Your son?" Ben beamed and nodded. "Yep!" He said wrapping his arms more tightly around the child. "What's his name?" Anakin asked. "Jacen." Ben said somberly. "When I was mind walking, I forgave my cousin, this leaves no doubt." A moment later Vestara came out holding another child of the same age, only this child was female. My brows rose even higher. "Jacen's twin sister, Ashteari."

"Ah." I said. The little girl had the same auburn hair and crystal blue eyes as her brother. I smiled as Ashteari squirmed to get out of her mother's arms. As soon as she was on the ground she totaled over and looked up at me. The gurgled out a stream of baby talk and she lifted her arms so I would pick her up. I looked to Vestara for permission and said, "go head."

"A bue ble boo blo?" She babbled randomly. I feel Anakin's breath on my ear suddenly. "That could be us some day." He says nodding to the two parents. I feel a wistful longing. I look over at the two teenagers sitting together. Ben is giving me a distrustful look. I can't say I blame him though. Anakin is completely oblivious to everything else as he plays with Ashteari.

_He'll make a wonderful father. _I think.

"So…" Ben says interrupting my thoughts. "I can imagine," he droned, "this isn't a social call Tahiri."

"We need to speak to your father."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Dad just left and he's going to be gone for a wile."

"How long?" "A month, maybe two."

"That long?!" I ask in distress. "Yeah, why?"

"We need to go back to the Maw, back to Abeloth's Planet." I say. "WHAT?!" both Ben and Vestara said simultaneously. "No!" It's Vestara, her voice shaking. "I can't leave my children alone. Their only _six months old_! I can't do that to them!" I looked down at the child in my lap, playing 'peak-a-boo' with Anakin. I explained my dream to all of them and even Anakin started paying attention.

**A/N: When this fic is done I'll publish another explaining were Vestara came from.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I've decided to post this as a trilogy with a prequel and a squeal to this. Oh this is all from Lucas he owns "Star Wars" even Tahiri *sad face*  
_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

"Please you have to help me!" I beg.

"Echo…" Anakin whispered. "I thought she was dead…"

"Who's _Echo?_" I ask.

"Echo was short for Lightningecho Etheral Ketala. She was a friend of mine from before the yuuzhan vong war. I've known her ever since I can remember."

Vestara muttered something.

"What?" I ask.

"When I was young, maybe five, I was walking along a beech." She shook her head. "I'd had…a dream. I think she took my memory, she said something…like…'that doesn't belong to you, not yet. Wait a few more years my girl.' She brushed her tail across my forehead then I blacked out." She said with a shrug.

My eyebrows knit.

"That's all you know?" I ask.

"Yes." She says. I turn to Anakin.

"I doubt you'll believe me." He said.

"Try me." I say.  
"She…sees things. The future. That's why she doesn't get involved with wars…she has some…unique Force powers…"

"Like…" I prompted.

"Like what happened to Vestara, she can…'dream-walk' like with Tahiri, or well you get the idea." I look at the others.

"Please…! Abeloth_ is_ rising." Ben and Vestara exchanged a glance and finally, nodded.

We all sat in one of the expensive dinning halls aboard the _Rookie's Luck, _Ben and Vestara's ship, discussing what to do about our problems or _arguing_ would be word to describe what we were doing.

"If this stream thing lets people back from the dead, why not bring people we love back like mom?!" Asked Ben.

"What if Abeloth uses it?!" I retort. Anakin then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled as aloud as he could. Ben and I turned but Vestara remained as she had the entire trip, head in hands.

("She's nearly lost everything more than once there." Ben had confided to me earlier.)

"Will someone please explain about this Abeloth character?" Anakin asks.

"I was one of the first ones to meet her." Vestara says looking into the past. "The world is unnatural, animals use photosynthesis, and the plants prey on them. When we first encountered her…well it was so hard to survive you just wanted to be her. When you were with you just couldn't stop looking at her…until I really saw her…" She trailed off.

"What makes her so awful?" Anakin asked. Vestara and I look at each other.

"She takes your body and makes you her avatar…and feed of your soul." I say bluntly.

"Nice." He mutters.

"Hey Ben when we drop out of hyperspace, can I use your holocomm?" Anakin asked.

"Sure. What for?"

"To talk to Jaina."

"Do you need to talk to your father." Vestara asked.

"No…I already told them."

"Hey Jaina!"

"An-An-Ankin?! How?!"

"Um…that's a long story…I'll tell it to you later…but it has to do with…Abeloth." Jaina's face paled.

"Abeloth? But…but…"

"We're on our way to the maw if you want to come you can meet us at Kesel."

"Okay I'll be their in…" I tuned out the conversation at that point. I watched Anakin instead. I had missed him greatly during his absents and I want to enjoy every moment I can possibly get with him. He's staring at me now, waiting for a response.

"Huh?" Ben snorted a laugh and I glared at him.

"Are you okay with Jaina tagging along?" Anakin asked.

"Oh…um…sure…why not?" Anakin was still looking at me with a funny expression on his face. Ben sniggered something about beds but I didn't catch it all…though that was probably a good thing as I'm not sure I would want to know what Ben says about Anakin and I behind our backs.

Anakin's breathing was steady and slow as he slept and I consider his hansom face. This was the man I wanted to make my life with and this was the man I wanted to breath my last breath with. I wondered if there could possibly even be a child in our future. I brush a lock of brown hair from in face and drifted off to sleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a _really _bad case of writer's block and I took a long D.C. trip. Lucas owns everything but Jacen/Ashteari Skywalker._**

**_Chapter Six_**

I wake to Anakin's lips covering mine.

"'Bout time you woke up sleepy-head." He murmured in my ear.

"What time is it?"

"Oh-five-hundred."

"Then why the shavit are you waking me up?" I growl. His lips again press to mine and then moved lower to my neck and all the words leave my brain. I feel a sudden disgust coming from the room next to ours.

"If you two are going to do that, put up some barriers! The rest of us don't want to know!" I felt my face heat up. I look at Anakin and see his face is even redder than mine.

"Um…sorry."

"It's okay." An awkward silence fell between us. The few times I'd met Vestara during the war I hadn't really liked what I'd seen. She had that 'ruthless killer' domineer, but now I think I misjudged her. She seems a bit stuffy but then again I don't know her all that well.

"Ben and I could go somewhere else if you would like some privacy to…*ahem*…figure some stuff out." My jaw dropped and I could almost see the mischievous glint in Vestara's eyes.

"Well come on Tahiri do you want us to move or not?"

"Well…um…I-"

"Yes!" Anakin interrupted excitedly.

"Well, someone sounds eager." Ben teased through a yawn. Everyone laughed excepted Anakin who looked indignant.

About half an hour Anakin and I enter the dining room.

"Ouch." Anakin mutters rubbing his head as he sat down.

"Sorry." I say with a wince. Vestara raised one eyebrow.

"Have fun?" She asked, a mock-sweetness in her voice. My face turned bright red.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did."

"Until I hit my head." Anakin muttered rubbing the back of his head again.

"I'm _really _sorry Anakin."

"_Anyway…_Jaina commed wile you two were…busy. She's waiting for us on Kessel." He checked his watch. "By the way, we'll be there in fifteen minutes.

"Mmm…" I said absently, getting up to get some ice for Anakin's head.

**_A/N:Sorry about all that mushy crap and what not._**

**_A/N:I'm thinking of bring another dead person back to life. If you have a suggestion please review, PM, or copy and past this link to vote on my poll _ quiz/iDfKCXA/Who-Should-come-back-from-the-dead_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! It's been FOREVER sense I updated! Sorry 'bout that. I had this _MAJOR_ case of writer's block so, yeah...*gives an apologetic look* I meant for this chapter to be A LOT long that it is but oh well *looks sheepish***

**Disclaimer****: Ha ha! Everything's mine! *huge random black widow comes out of nowhere and hisses mincingly.* No! I'm sorry! It's all Lucas Please don't eat me!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jaina and Jag walked down the boarding ramp of her ship, an assault pinnace, by the look of it. I my body still felt a little funny from this morning but I forced myself to ignore it.

"Hi Jaina!" Anakin said, walking right up to her and hugging her.

"Dab?" asked Jag.

"Nope. I'm really Anakin!" Jagged Fel looked to Ben for an answer. He only shrugged.

"It's true as far as we know."

"Uh…hi…" I murmur when Anakin walks back and elbows me in the ribs for being rude and ignoring everyone.

"So Tahiri…how's you're life been?" asked Jaina.

"Um…good…I guess." I sensed Jaina wanted to know something I could feel her probing my mind.

"So…when do I become an aunt?" Ah, so that was it.

"We d-don't have any plans yet." I say. I here someone clear their thought. Everyone turned to see Ben looking impatient.

"Okay great. Tahiri found her lost love everyone's happy! Can we go now?!" Jaina nodded in agreement.

About half an hour later, we were in the middle of a hyperspace jump and I decided it was time to get some answers about Abeloth. I don't know much about her, or was it a him? Or an it? Whatever, anyway, I wondered around aimlessly for a wile, before finding Ben, in a room at the back of the ship. He was meditating, not wanting to interrupt I sat down and waited.

"Yes?" I jumped. I hadn't realized Ben knew I was there.

"I uh…wondered if you could fill me in on anything I don't know about Abeloth." Ben opened his ice blue eyes and considered her.

"What do you know about her?"

"Not all that much. I know she's an ancient dark-side entity and not much else."

"Well to start with, she is ancient, twenty-five thousand years old in fact." He went on to explain how Abeloth was the wife of the 'Father', a Force entity that kept the peace between the son-the avatar of the Dark Side, and the daughter, the Light Side's avatar.

"Oh." I said when he was finished. He gave me a cocky, lop-sided grin that could have been transplanted strait from his uncle, Han Solo's, face.

_Oh Force, _I thought, _this was going to be a __**long**_ _trip._


End file.
